What is Sherman?
Sherman. Ava Worshiper, War world 2 hero, Daddy, Russian spy, works in retail, hates it. Related to Dwight Schrute. Sherman has had many traumatizing experiences throughout his life. He has been a victim of every type of horrific events throughout history such as the holocaust and slavery. He has survived throughout and before the big bang and the creation of existence. Sherman is hitlers personal bean potato hybrid. His birthday is 22 b.c and has been credited for many of historys assassinations. Now is an elusive creature that lives in the deepest parts of Planet Amplify. He was an experiment gone wrong as Smarrett Gith was trying to find a new form of agriculture for his beloved planet. Smarrett Gith attempted to find the perfect cross between a bean and a potato , resulting in the monstrosity of a beantato that is Sherman. Sherman is always with his friend, H3rman, and tries to create reasons why something is the way it is. But Sherman is hot dumb, for he has little to no cognitive ability. To this day, Smarrett Gith and his planet still ponders, what is Sherman? Smarrett believes he is a manifestation of a potato man, but many on Planet Amplify refute their leader's claim, and say that Sherman is a bean man. We are looking for more polls on who Sherman is. Smarrett promises that he might give the ones who vote an Oreo or a Reeses. A massive question also looms, what is Sherman's hat, for we may never know. Is it a fez, a flowerpot, or a toothpaste cap? He never takes it off. Could the hat be glued to his head, or is he hiding a miniature colony of Shermans with non-adaptive traits? Many theorists believe that Sherman appears to be so skinny because since he is bad at Amplify and continuously gets his key concepts wrong, our kind and benevolent leader Smarrett Gith deprives him of Oreos and Reeses. The mystery remains. Sherman is a surname that originated in the Anglo-Saxon language. It means a "shearer of woolen garments", being derived from the words scearra, or "shears", and mann, or "man". The name is cognate with Sharman, Shearman and Shurman. Sherman has also been regularly used as a given name in the United States. This was probably originally in honor of Roger Sherman, though after the Civil War William Tecumseh Sherman was also an influence. Despite Being named after union soldier William Tecumseh Sherman, Sherman has gotten in trouble for his past comments on African Americans and was prevented on hosting the Oscars in 2001 due to his problematic political views. All of these factors, his utter stupidity, his strange hat, his body shape, his strange backstory, his political opinions, the meaning of his name, his lack of oreos and reeses, and his strange attraction to carnithons point to one thing and one thing only, Sherman is the ideal mascot for Planet Amplify. Everything, from his shape to his feelings represent Amplify in every twisted way you can imagine.Some may think Sherman doesn't deserve to live on this Earth, or anywhere at all, really, but in fact he has done more for us than you can ever imagine. He has given us the gift of failure, allowing us to, like him, fail over and over and over again without shame. It is okay to never ever be right. If Sherman does it, you know it's right for you. If your average GPA is a 1, well done. You, like Sherman, have conquered the art of failure. Sherman is our hero (although he hates black people). He is also formally known as the lover of Ava. They have many beautiful children Brian and Emma. They now live in Poland and worship satan and the lord chicken. Sherman is a loyal father. He protects his family because they mean the world to him. Category:Sports Category:Food Category:Education Category:Sherman Category:Templates/Infobox